


Three Years

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Memories, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Three years passed since Lucifer was cast out of Heaven. Three years since Michael wiped out all angels’ memories of his brother. Three years since Michael last went to the garden where he passed so many afternoons with is younger brother.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came up when I was at my Portuguese class. I was thinking of what Michael must have felt after he had to toss his brother to Hell, and this came not five minutes after. And they say Portuguese classes aren't inspirational...

Three years passed since Lucifer was cast out of Heaven. Three years since Michael wiped out all angels’ memories of his brother. Three years since Michael last went to the garden where he passed so many afternoons with is younger brother.  
  
But now he got the courage to go there again, to face all the memories that place brought. Especially the sweetest one for him.

 

_“I won!”_  
  
_Lucifer jumped around, happy. He and Michael were throwing little rocks to the lake, competing to see who could make it travel farther. Lucifer, being the cheater he was, managed to use his angel powers to make the rock travel to the other side of the big lake. Michael knew he was cheating, but let that go. Seeing his brother that happy was worth the loss._  
  
_“Yes, yes you did. Let’s sit, come on.”_  
  
_They sat under a huge tree, contemplating the landscape. Michael had to give it to his Father, this garden was the most beautiful thing he ever made._  
  
_‘Well, second most beautiful’ he thought, looking at the blond boy at his side, smiling._  
  
_To Michael, his little brother was his Father’s most perfect creation. He irradiated light wherever he passed, lighting everything up. His title, ‘Morning Star’, suited him better than any other would._  
  
_He loved Lucifer since his Father put him in his arms, but he knew that the kind of love he felt now was different from what he was supposed to feel._  
  
_Lucifer noticed his brother looking at him, and turned his head._  
  
_“What?” he asked, a curious smile on his lips._  
  
_The older archangel stroke his cheek, still smiling. “Nothing, Luci.”_  
  
_Lucifer closed his eyes, leaning to the touch. He was already used to his brother’s shows of affection; he did that a lot, though he never completely understood why._  
  
_But he was certainly not prepared for feeling his brother’s lips on his own. Lucifer froze for a moment, internally debating on what he should do, but eventually kissed back, with the same or even more passion than Michael._

 

Michael snapped out of his trance, looking around. He didn’t know how much time passed while he was reviving the memory, but he didn’t really care. Time has little meaning when you’re an archangel, and therefore, immortal.

He walked to the tree where they sat under so many times, and sat down. The garden didn’t have the same glow anymore, the same call aura as before. He guessed that was because Lucifer was gone. The Morning Star disappeared, leaving only darkness behind him.

He closed his eyes, letting his hand rest palm up on the grass. He felt the rustling of the wind, and he could swear that, for a moment, he could feel his little brother’s hand on his own. He smiled.

 

_Michael pulled back, breathing heavily._

_“We… We shouldn’t be doing this…”_  
  
_“Well… it was you who started it, brother.” Lucifer breathed out, every part of his body wanting to taste his brother again. They were getting closer by the second, desire getting the best over them._  
  
_“I know, but… I shouldn’t… This is wrong, Lucifer.”_  
  
_Lucifer kissed him again, hungrily. He slowly climbed to Michael’s lap, not once breaking contact._  
  
_“Do you regret it?” he whispered, so close their noses bumped._  
  
_Michael looked his brother in the eyes, his own glowing intensely with love and lust._  
  
_“Not a single bit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! 
> 
> And, as usual, I'm sorry if they are OOC.


End file.
